Stressful
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Iruka's is having a stressful day...weeks. And Kakashi only seemed to make it worse, or did he?


Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

There was a tense silence as they walked to Iruka's apartment. Kakashi stayed a few paces behind him.

_Now I've done it_, Kakashi mentally kicked himself. Iruka was radiating rage, and was just waiting to blow up. _I've really done it, _he wearily glanced at Iruka, and noticed that his jaw was tense and his hands were clenched into fist. _This isn't going to be good._

There was a small sound of keys jangling as they reached Iruka's apartment. The chunin pushed open the door with a bit too much force. Kakashi flinched as he thought that; maybe, the door punched a hole in the wall. Iruka toed off his sandals, and Kakashi followed suit. The door shut silently just before Iruka turned towards and snapped.

"I can't believe you sometimes!" Kakashi winced at the tone of Iruka's voice, "I_can't _believe you!" Kakashi didn't respond, because frankly, he was afraid to. If there's anything any jounin should fear, it would be Iruka's temper.

"First, you come into my class, _through _the window! I thought 'oh, it's no big deal, it's the last hour class.'" Iruka threw him an angry glare, "I thought, 'I won't throw him out if he behaves'," Kakashi felt his stomach turned as a new wave of guilt filled him, "You did. For the first _ten minutes_!," Iruka bit out, " Then you went ahead and took out that stupid book of yours, and had the nerve – _the nerve ­_– to read it in front of my students!" Iruka was flushed with anger as he vented out on Kakashi, while the older man tried not to wince at the angry words, "And to make matters worse?!" Iruka's voice went up an octave, "You _teased _me in front of my own class! Do you know how embarrassing that is?!" at this point, the chunin was trembling, though Kakashi wasn't so sure that it was only anger, "And to top everything off! I was already having a bad day before you got there!" Kakashi saw a flicker of hidden emotion in the angry eyes before the chunin continued, "And to think –," Iruka choked on his own words, "that I felt better when I saw you," Kakashi realized that Iruka's trembling wasn't due to his anger, it was due to all the stress he had to deal with, and he only fueled it with his lewd behavior, "And to think…" Iruka's voice wavered, making the jounin's stomach to turn even more, "That I thought that it wasn't going to be such a bad day after all!" Iruka choked on his words as he clenched his hands, trying to steady himself.

"Iruka," Kakashi said his name with softly, as he pulled down his mask, trying not to anger his chunin more, "I'm sorry," he said it in the most sincerest way possible, because he meant it, he didn't mean to make his lover upset let alone fuel his stress, "If I would have known…," he hesitated, "I would have stayed home after I cleaned up," he averted his eye from Iruka as he scratched the back of his neck, "I guess I should have just waited for you here…but, I wanted to see you, Iruka. I missed you," he glanced back at the trembling chunin in front of him, and he felt a clench in chest as he saw the chocolate eyes shining with unshed tears, "Iruka? – "

"Idiot!" he snapped at him before he pulled him by the neck into a crushing, passionate kiss, he pulled away and buried his face into the jounin's neck, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck, bringing him into a tight embrace, "Idiot," he choked into the jounin's neck, as he wrapped his own arms around the chunin's waist, "Idiot – ," it came out as a choked sob.

"Iruka," he whispered into the chunin's ear, "I'm sorry that I made you upset," he rubbed the chunin's back soothingly.

"I m-missed you," Iruka couldn't seem to steady his voice, " I missed you so much," he tightened his hold on the jounin as his stress from the day, from the weeks, came crashing down, "I'm s-so glad y-you're back." Kakashi tightened his own hold, and the trembling man let his emotions take over.

"Shh, Iruka, everything alright," he removed Iruka's hitai ate and kissed the chunin's exposed temple in a soothing gesture, to only have him bury his face deeper into the jounin's neck, "I'm here," he whispered softly. It pained him to see his lover like this.

"I-I'm sorry," Iruka pulled away as he regained his composure, swiping at his eyes, "I'm sorry, I yelled at you…" he kept his eyes on the shoulder in front of him, too ashamed to look into Kakashi's eye, "I…I've just been so stressed, having exams coming up and…," '_you being away on a mission' _went silent, as the chunin bit his bottom lip, "I shouldn't have vented on you…" he felt warm fingers lift his chin into a chaste kiss, and a thumb wiping away stray tears.

"Don't apologize, Iruka, I shouldn't have behaved as I did," he kissed the chunin's forehead as he felt him relax further, "Forgive me?" he whispered against his forehead, and he felt Iruka give him a small nod, before looking his gaze with the lone blue eye. He took off his hitai ate and trailed his thumb against the vertical scar. He smiled softly as Kakashi closed his eyes leaned into the touch, with a content expression on his face. He pulled him into deep kiss that was filled with so much unspoken emotion; he didn't want to break it. When they did Iruka smiled softly with love in his eyes, making Kakashi's heart flutter.

"Welcome back home, Love," Iruka's smile grew as he saw a faint blush creep into the pale man's cheeks.

"Yes," he nuzzled Iruka's temple lovingly and whispered against skin, "I'm home."


End file.
